


Linhas e Cores

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Quentin pediu por papel e algo para desenhar para um dos empregados do castelo...





	Linhas e Cores

Quentin pediu por papel e algo para desenhar para um dos empregados do castelo. E após recebê-los se pôs a trabalhar, certamente havia algum feitiço que faria aquela tarefa mais fácil. Mas magia não estava disponível e ele não podia esperar até que estivesse. As memórias daquela outra vida que não aconteceu sentiam muito como um sonho e um que ele tinha que registrar logo.

Na outra vida ele tinha ficado razoavelmente bom em desenhar, procurando nos desenhos a maneira de resolver o mosaico. Mas aquelas mãos que estavam desenhando agora não tinham a memória muscular de décadas desenhando. Mas ainda assim ele estava conseguindo um resultado razoavelmente bom.

Mas ele parou quando ele foi desenhar os olhos, porque embora ele se lembrasse do formato deles, a cor agora era um mistério. Os olhos dele eram da mesma cor da mãe, Quentin tinha dito isso a Teddy muitas vezes, mas agora ele não tinha certeza se esses eram castanhos, azuis ou verdes.

Algumas horas depois Eliot encontrou ele bêbado no chão da adega do castelo. E Eliot estava lá ao lado da cama dele quando ele acordou sentado numa poltrona.

“Bom dia. Eu estava guardando aqueles vinhos para uma ocasião especial sabe ?” Eliot brincou.

“Sinto muito” Quentin disse ignorando o tom e evitando os olhos de Eliot.

Ele estava fazendo isso muito desde que eles tinham se lembrado. Por um lado ele era Eliot seu amigo que flertava com ele e fazia ele rir. Mas ele também agora era Eliot com quem ele tinha passado uma vida inteira juntos, Eliot que ele tinha enterrado, Eliot que tinha sido seu marido. Era difícil conciliar tudo em apenas uma pessoa.

“Eu achei o desenho. Ficou bom, realmente parece com ele”

“O desenho foi um desperdício de tempo. Ou ele está morto ou ele nunca existiu. De qualquer maneira ele não está aqui. E eu nem tenho as memórias realmente, eu não sei as cor dos olhos dele”

Eliot ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Considerando o que ele ia dizer depois.

“Eu quase tive uma filha uma vez”

Quentin se forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

“Eu sinto muito, eu esqueci”

“Tudo bem. As vezes eu esqueço também. Eu provavelmente teria sido um pai merda”

“Não você não teria sido. Você foi muito bom pro Teddy, você teria sido maravilhoso para ela também”

“Eu nunca vi o rosto dela. Eu não tenho idéia como ela teria se parecido. Mas eu pude olhar para o Teddy. E você também. Os detalhes vão se esvair mas não o que realmente importa. Pode não ser o que você quer, ou o que você merece. Mas é algo. E os olhos dele eram verdes”

“Obrigada Eliot” Quentin disse sem ter certeza se ele estava falando sobre trazer ele para o quarto, ou estar lá quando ele acordou, ou pelas palavras, ou por se lembrar da cor dos olhos do filho deles quando ele não conseguiu, ou pela vida que eles passaram juntos.

“De nada Quentin” Eliot disse e deu um beijo em sua testa.

O gesto era familiar, assim como as emoções que este despertou. Muito tinha se perdido, mas isso como o rosto de seu filho em sua mente permanecia.


End file.
